Scarah Gets Some Bad News
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Scarah and Invisi Billy are enjoying some quality time outside of Monster High. That is, until Bad News Barrett comes on the scene. And what on earth does he want with Scarah in the first place? The results will be unexpected...


**"Scarah Gets Some Bad News"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or Monster High. World Wrestling Entertainment and it's wrestlers are owned Vince McMahon and Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Outside the school premises of Monster High, Invisi Billy and his ghoulfriend Scarah Screams were busy hanging out under the Tree of Life, mostly sharing a conversation. Scarah was blushing madly of the way Billy was wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"This day seems pretty nice, don't you think?" Billy said to Scarah.

"I agree," She nodded, "It's seems too quiet and yet peaceful. I kinda like that in a day like this."

"Totally..." Billy chuckled.

But as fun as this was, it was cut short when an unexpected figure popped up from the tree, scaring them.

"AUUUUUGH!" Billy and Scarah yelped in surprise.

The figure that the couple was looking at had slicked black hair, dressed all out in a black and red formal suit, and was built with an almost clean-shaven beard. Apparently, something about this guy was bad news...

...

...

...

...as in "Bad News" Barrett.

"How's the weather going down there?" Barrett smiled evilly.

"It was fine until you decided to troll on us," Scarah scoffed, "What's your problem, fella? Can't you try to see that me and Billy here want to spend our alone time?"

"There'll be plenty of time for that, miss." Barrett nodded at her, "However, wh I'm afraid I've got some baaaad news..."

"What's that?" Scarah scoffed again, "You'll finally manage to leave us alone?"

"Even better," Barrett smirked, "Your little boyfriend's gonna cheat on you with a major hottie. And then, you'll reduce yourself as an obese ghoul who eats too many mint chocolate ice cream and has club foot. Enjoy having lard legs, thunder thighs! Thank you very much!"

And then suddenly, Bad News Barrett started whacking the branches with his trusty gavel. Raising his arms in victory, he scaled back up the tree, never to be seen again.

Confused to what happened, Scarah looked at Billy in question.

"You're not gonna cheat on me, are ya?" Scarah raised an eyebrow.

"Not really," Billy chuckled, "I don't have a clue what that guy's talking about. He did have a nice beard though."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Scarah replied, shaking her head.

_**-One day later-**_

Scarah Screams was at Invisi Billy's house, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Billy, ya in there?" Scarah shouted at the door, "I'm ready for our date."

However, she heard moaning coming through the door. It almost sounds like a woman's voice to be exact. It was either Invisi Billy watching porn or Invisi Billy burning himself on purpose.

Curiously, Scarah opened the door...

...

...and saw Invisi Billy having hot sex with Spectra Vondergeist under the covers!

"AHHHH!" Scarah gasped, "Invisi Billy, what are you doing?"

Hearing her voice, Billy looked up to a pissed-off Scarah. Spectra also looked up to her as well.

"It's not working out, Scarah," Billy replied, "Spectra's my whore now."

"Oooh, I love that statement," Spectra nodded while taking a picture of her and her lover on her iCoffin, "This will look good for the Ghostly Gossip!"

"Yep, I'm with her now, so be gone, leprechaun!" Billy smirked.

And then, Invisi Billy shut the door in Scarah's face. Scarah was appalled that her boyfriend would cheat on her like this.

Suddenly, Scarah remembered Bad News Barrett's words to heart. Her heart let out a silent shudder.

"Oh no..." She said close-up.

_**-A year later-**_

Scarah Screams was sitting on her couch from the living room, looking fat and overweight. From there, she was eating a tub of mint chocolate ice cream and watching the news. Not to mention, she lost a foot.

"In local news," The newscaster said, "The sex tape between Invisi Billy and Spectra Vondergeist has sold over two million copies in over a year, making it the most popular sex tape of all time around New Salem. One local around this region, basically a man with firey red hair, told that it was the hottest sex tape there ever was. He even told us that he was so hard, his bulge even broke through a wall in his house. This is Chip Howlman reporting. We now go to Sports, where casketball star Clawd Wolf was arrested for scoring blow from a drug-dealer."

Annoyed, Scarah turned off the news.

"This sucks," Scarah scowled, "Invisi Billy should be with me, not that slutty purple-haired bimbo! I'm so hungry, I could eat something."

Agitated, Scarah grabbed a piece of chicken next to her and ate the whole thing in disgust. While she chowed down, she uttered something so unforgiving:

"Fuckin' Bad News Barrett..."

* * *

**I know this looked a lot OOC, since Scarah's character is all about psychic and telepathy, but I decided to have her break character for once, just to get in a good laugh. Bad News Barrett is such a troll. That's why I like him! ^_^**

**Although I can't help but feel BNB had a bit of Scarah inside him. Weird, huh?**

**Anyway, feedback's appreciated, my ghouls! ^_^**


End file.
